


Little Talks

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arryn Zech - Freeform, Barbara Dunkelman - Freeform, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake and Arryn hit the gym, Gen, Kara and Weiss have a nice lunch, Lindsay Jones - Freeform, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby and Lindsay have a chance meeting, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, and Barb and Yang are working at RT, basically Team RWBY hanging out with their respective VAs, kara eberle - Freeform, mention of Bumbleby, mention of White Rose, not sure how to classify this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: The members of Team RWBY hang out with their respective VAs.





	Little Talks

**Lindsay and Ruby**

 

"It's nice to see you again! How's Michael? OHMYGOSH IRIS IS THE CUTEST BABY EVER!!!" Ruby asked Lindsay, squeaking the latter at the height of her voice. "I saw your photo shoot the other day. She's adorable."

 

"Yeah, she's amazing. I think we're doing pretty well. How's everything on your side?"

 

"Killing monsters, saving the world from a maniac, trying to get some alone time with Weiss... you know, the usual." Ruby chuckled. Her expression turned dark just as Lindsay was going to laugh. "I miss Penny. A shame she got put off the show. I need to visit her in Atlas sometime. Have you heard her new music?"

 

"I actually haven't," Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Mechanical Girls stopped writing songs."

 

"They had for awhile, but they got back on it and made a whole new EP. It's pretty great. There's a lot more brass this time, and you know I'm all about that brass." The two of them shared a snicker.

 

"Gods, look at the time! I've got to get back to the studio. They want me to run some lines for Camp Camp today."

 

"That's right! I hope the new season goes great! I have some errands to run for Weiss, and I'd like to get them finished before she decides she's mad or something. I don't want the cup of ice incident again..." She faked a scared face, but her laughter destroyed it. Ruby and Lindsay hugged and parted ways.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

**Kara and Weiss**

 

Weiss beckoned the waitron and requested another lemonade. Kara munched on her food, complimenting the waitron as she sped off to grab Weiss's drink.

 

"So, how's the new job going?" Kara asked between bites, sipping her smoothie. Wiess had just bitten into a forkful of noodles.

 

"MMH!" She started to speak, realizing she still had food in her mouth. Thankful for the server's swift return, she sipped her new lemonade for a moment. "Gods, that's good. Anyway, so it's going pretty well. Poor baby Whitley realized he couldn't manage with the big bad Beowolves his daddy used to deal with, so Winter stepped in and passed me the reigns." Weiss grinned, still to this day pleased with herself.

 

Little Shitley had run home with his tail between his legs once Winter and Weiss appeared.

 

"Incredible. I know you're doing great things with the SDC. Speaking of who, I need some Gravity Dust. Is there a good retailer I can visit, or should I just buy straight from you?"

 

"Well, we don't deal with Gravity too much, as it's one of the more difficult to come by, but we do have a healthy supply at the moment." Kara smiled at Weiss's words.

 

"Finally! I've been looking and asking around forever, it seems. I would have asked sooner, but you're so crazy busy these days."

 

"I imagine you are, too! Is the gig still going well? It's a shame you left RT, but bigger and better things are never a bad choice." Weiss was thrilled that Kara still did a little voice acting, but she also loved Kara's animation work. These two could talk for ages.

 

"It's pretty great. I still like voice acting, but I feel like I'm getting more accomplished at this studio." The two of them chattered away as they ate, both thankful for a bit of time away from it all. Weiss and Kara each gave the server a remarkable tip, as she'd taken great care of them. The two of them said their goodbyes.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

**Arryn and Blake**

 

Arryn kept the treadmill at a brisk pace while Blake curled some dumbbells. Workout time was always a good time, especially when they had the gym to themselves. They shared their music since both of them enjoyed it and no one was around to stop them. That took away the sound of headset microphones bumping and thumping.

 

"Look at you, getting all ripped and chiseled," Arryn mentioned. Blake laughed it off. "Seriously, you'll have better arms than Yang if you keep that up."

 

"You aren't looking so bad yourself. I don't know why you bother, but I guess you have your reasons." Blake winked at her. She couldn't tell if Arryn was blushing or already red from the running. It was nice to work out with someone besides Yang or Sun. Blake tossed the weights onto their rack and made for the leg machines.

 

"Oh geez, you're doing legs too?"

 

"Everyday is leg day. Then again, when you're sharing a gym with Yang, you do everything every day." Blake smirked as she pushed her legs. "This Bellabooty doesn't maintain itself." She joked, Arryn laughing hard as she stole a drink from her water bottle.

 

"I bet Yang loves leg day! Or rather, you love when Yang does leg day!"

 

"You shut your face!" Blake retorted, but she could hardly help but smile. "Well, Yang doing legs is better than Sun doing upper body stuff."

 

"You work out with Sun, too?" That surprised Arryn.

 

"Well, I don't really choose to. He just never stops working out. Every speck of his free time not devoted to shagging Neptune is spent in the gym. Yet Yang still has better abs." They both chortled at that. Blake wasn't wrong, Arryn knew.

 

"Well, I've seen Yang do squats while holding you on her shoulders, pushups with you on her back, basically use you as a weight." Arryn shot back, changing over from the treadmill to a rowing machine.

  
"It's nice to actually work out instead of being a prop sometimes." Blake giggled. The song changed and Blake grinned. "This is my jam."

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

**Barbara and Yang**

 

  
"This suit is pretty itchy..." Yang complained, hoping the sequence would be filmed soon enough. Doing motion-capture was fun, to be sure, but after a while, the getup felt pretty nasty.

 

"Just one more time, ladies!" Miles called from behind one camera. Kerry was manning another one.

 

"You're just blowing off steam because you know you have to throw the fight," Barbara snickered.

 

"The only thing blowing in here is your mouth, Blondie!" Yang snapped, the crew getting a nice laugh. The jokes were all in good fun, and they passed the time between takes.

 

"I don't blow anything! I have BD, after all!" Barb shot back. Yang shook her head.

 

"Sweetie, that was bad... Even for you. Like, that just killed the mood. I can't hang... or should I say I can't Yang!" That earned a groan from everyone within earshot.

 

"Goddammit Yang..." Kerry muttered.

 

"HA! For once it wasn't me!" Barb jabbed. Miles called for them to start the scene again, and the two blondes stood at their marks and waited for the signal. Once it came, the two of them began their pretend scrap. They threw missed punches and just-shy kicks at one another. Gods, MoCap was almost as fun as actual fighting.

 

Yang wondered how it would feel to actually fight Barbara. She was a lot smaller, but she certainly had some strong arms. Barbara didn't seem like much of a fighter, though. Yang only had a taste for it because it was part of her job.

 

The last 'strike' of the fight came, and Yang pretended to take the hit and fall over. "CUT!" She heard from off to the side.

 

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Kerry added to Miles's call. "Wonderful job, ladies."

 

"Finally I can get out of this suit!" Yang started tearing her way out of the MoCap suit. She realized she'd only worn underpinnings, so she scooped up her bag and shuffled over to the restroom.

 

"Yeah, let's not give the kids a show, Yang." Barb nicked.

 

"Nothing they wouldn't enjoy, Barb!" Yang called back as the door closed behind her.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Not really much to say about this one. Iris had been born recently when it was written, Arryn is frequently in the gym on her Instagram stories, and I know Barb has done some Mo-Cap stuff.


End file.
